


In the Warmth of the Night

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, celebration, sharing John Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After Silver's return from the sea, Flint thinks he needs to step aside so Silver & Madi can be together. He finds this is not the case.





	In the Warmth of the Night

Ever since Silver had come back from the sea Flint had done his best to keep his distance. He made excuses and vanished before it was time to retire for the night. He had seen the way Madi and Silver had clung to each other at their reunion. He had no intention of coming between the two of them, not now. Not when the treaty with the maroon camp was so important, so necessary.

So whatever he longed to say to Silver in private simply never left his tongue. If he laid awake at night, unable to sleep because he missed the accustomed warmth of Silver's body against his own, it mattered little. He had borne loss before. This was not the same. 

Silver was alive, and simply with another.

It was far better, Flint told himself every morning when he woke, reaching for Silver and not finding him there, that they be parted like this and for no other reason.

But if that were true, why did his heart ache so? Why did his body long for the comforting familiarity of Silver's hands? Why did he feel fucking jealous, of all things, when at the same time he was happy for them?

 *  *  *

Until they had come to the former estate, it had been easy enough to avoid Silver at the end of the day. There was plenty enough to distract Silver. The rest of the men had things to say to him, matters to be addressed, without Flint even needing to manufacture an excuse to go. But tonight, before he could slip away, Silver had broached the subject.

"There's only one bed in the main bedroom."

Flint eyed him out of the corner of his eye. What did Silver expect him to say here? “Your point?” He looked to Madi. Surely there was no point for him to say the obvious. They were already sharing a bed; what did it matter if there was only one?

Surprisingly it was Madi who spoke next, filling the aching silence. "It's big enough for the three of us to share."

They both looked at her in surprise.

“What?” She shrugged. “It only makes sense for us to retire there together. We have matters to discuss and privacy needed to do it. It is reasonable for the three of us to share a room. The men will know where to find us if they have need of one of us.”

She headed for the stairs, leading the way and Silver glanced at Flint.

“You are coming, aren’t you?”

There was a strange note to his voice, a note that Flint hadn’t heard in quite some time. It took him a few seconds to place it. Uncertainty. Silver didn’t know that he still wanted him; he could turn away and go elsewhere in the house, find somewhere else to sleep for the night. He could pretend he didn’t feel anything here.

“Flint.” Silver murmured.

“I’m coming.” Flint said, nodding at the stairs. “After you.”

He didn’t want to go elsewhere. He wanted to be near them, even if there was no space for him there.

*  *  *

The room was wide and long, what furnishings were left were simple enough. The bed stood in the center, resting against one wall. Flint tried to avoid looking at it as he followed Silver into the room.

“There’s no water in the basin.” Madi observed. “If you…”

Flint picked up the pitcher before she could say anymore. “I’ll fetch some from the well.”

“I’ll make the fire.” Silver turned away from both of them.

Flint went down the back steps and out to the well. His chest felt a little tight, his resolve uncertain. If he looked up, he could see the light burning in the window.

When he came back with the full pitcher, there was no sign of Madi and Silver was seated on the stool by the fire, feeding it slowly with a handful of sticks.

“Where’s Madi?” Flint closed the door.

“She went to get something from the kitchen.” Silver sat back, looking at the fire. He turned his head, glancing up at Flint. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“What makes you say that?” Flint set the pitcher down on the table.

“You’ve barely looked at me since I’ve returned and you haven’t come to me once.”

“Madi.” Flint said finally. There, he had said it. Surely it was enough. 

“You told me once that it took practice to watch two spaces at the same time.” Silver said slowly. “And then you slipped away before I could even attempt to put my learning into play.”

“I thought the two of you deserved that.”

“You could have asked.” Silver’s voice was sharp.

“ _How_ could I?” Flint returned just as harshly. “I saw the way she ran to you when you returned. I saw the way you held each other.”

“You’re so good with your mouth, I forget you have no idea what your words do.” Silver muttered. He rubbed his knuckles over his eyes wearily. “Did you think I didn’t want the same greeting from you?”

Flint stilled. He hadn’t let himself think that. He had been so caught up in thinking of _them,_ what _they_ needed, he had forgotten that Silver was a separate entity, that he existed still on his own and held his own desires.

“Did you?” He ventured at last.

“You idiot.”

“But what about Madi?”

“I believe she already made her point clear.” Silver said.

“She did?” Flint said in surprise.

“The bed _is_ big enough for the three of us.”

Flint stared at him. “Are you suggesting…”

The door opened and Madi came in.

“…that the three of us share the bed.” Silver said carefully. “Yes.”

“I had thought that was already established.” Madi closed the door and went over to the table. She had a bottle of wine in one hand and a plate with bread and cheese on it in the other. She set them down on the table and looked at them. “Was I mistaken?”

“He thinks he’s not welcome.” Silver said, his eyes still on Flint.

“John.”

“What?”

“Don’t tease him.” Madi admonished.

Silver snorted. “He’d died of shock if I did anything else.”

Madi went over to him, tugging one of his curls with light fingers. “Tend the fire, and let me talk to him.”

“I am right here.” Flint murmured, but he followed Madi over to the table while Silver turned back to the fire.

Madi held out the bottle and Flint took it, working the cork open, waiting for her to speak first.

“I had guessed the nature of John and your relationship when he and I began…”She looked at him. “But I thought the two of you would have discussed matters.”

“Communication on personal matters is not always our forte.” Flint set the bottle down on the table, offering it to her first.

Madi smiled and he felt himself relax. “So I gathered. Which is why I thought tonight, we could set matters aright.”

“How so?”

“We both care for him. We are both pleased he’s back from the depths.” She reached out and placed her hand in Flint’s. “I want to celebrate that. With you. He has missed you very much.”

Flint felt his throat tighten, and he placed his other hand over hers, squeezing her hand in his. “That is very generous of you.”

Madi laughed. “Generosity of heart is a thing I believe we share between us.” She flicked a glance towards Silver. “But it is not the only thing I’m suggesting that we share.”

Flint felt himself grin before he could halt it.

“Are we done discussing the matter?” Silver called from the fireplace. “Can I come back yet?”

Madi raised her eyebrows at Flint who cleared his throat. “Yes. The matter is settled.”

Madi lifted the bottle of wine to her lips as Silver rose to his feet, coming over to them.

“Good.” Silver muttered. “Because I’m tired and very much want to go to bed.” He reached for the bottle, his fingertips caressing Madi’s as he did.

The gesture distracted Flint momentarily and then he realized what Silver had said. It seemed ordinary enough. But the openness in it, letting himself be vulnerable here, in this room with the two of them. That was how much he trusted the both of them.

It was astonishing; it took Flint’s breath away. He couldn’t move at first and then he found himself looking at Silver, unable to look anywhere else.

“Come on then.” Silver sounded a little breathless, but almost nervous and it made Flint guffaw faintly, making Silver twitch.

“Are you challenging me?” Flint said, mock seriously.

“Yep.” Silver mocked his tone from earlier and Flint reached out to grasp his shirt, tugging him closer. Silver half hopped a step, trying to keep his balance, glaring at Flint.

“You...” he sighed.

And Flint couldn’t wait any longer. He felt Madi’s gaze as he pressed fingers and thumb into the line of Silver’s jaw, smoothing his beard and kissed him.

The night faded as he kissed Silver, the silence and emptiness in the world, the darkness all gone away. There was only this, the crackling of the fire and the warmth of Silver’s mouth on his, the breath of this kiss shared between them.

Silver sighed in contentment over his tongue. “Took you long enough.”

At that Flint pulled off in indignation. “You can’t possibly be blaming me for this.”

“Hey.” Silver started.

“Enough.” Madi murmured. “There has been time wasted enough already. John, over to the bed.”

Silver paused to glare at her, and then his gaze widened. When Flint followed his gaze, he understood why. While they had been occupied, Madi had simply gotten undressed. She stood there nude, surveying them, in all her glory. She was beautiful in this moment as she was in all others, and as he watched Silver gazing at her, it made Flint‘s heart swell with emotion.

“Take your clothes off.” He said and Silver turned his head to look at him.

“You first.”

Flint’s mouth twisted. “I beat you to it.”

Silver choked back a laugh and then he reached for his coat and pulled it off. “Your turn.”

Flint removed his own coat and then they took turns removing their clothes, watching other as they do. Madi watched them both with amused eyes as she took the bottle of wine over to the bed.

“Come here.” Flint said, his turn to be a little breathless, and Silver obeyed, miraculously. Flint cupped his face in hands, kissing him again, marveling that he’s allowed to do so, that he was welcome here. He looked at Madi and felt the warmth of her smile anew.

She held out a hand. “Come.”

Silver moved forward first, sitting beside her. She kissed his shoulder as he set his crutch aside. Flint followed, half hesitant still and then Madi simply held out her hand and he took it, joining them on the bed, their hands joined over Silver’s lap.

“Tell him.” Madi murmured. “Of what you told me you desired.”

Silver’s eyes had half closed in embarrassment, as his cock twitched. Flint couldn’t help noticing as their hands parted.

Madi simply rested her hand over Silver’s cock. “Tell him.”

Silver’s teeth caught his lip and then he nodded finally. “I wanted…I told her…” He sighed and then, without looking at Flint, “I wanted to be between you two. To be…”

There was no need to say the rest. Flint rested a hand on his thigh. “Is that what you truly want?”

“I just told you,” Silver began, a faint note of desperation in his voice.

And Madi laughed, the light mirth of it filling the air. “John, he’s teasing you.”

It was only fair in a way, Flint supposed, that this young woman could guess his thoughts. 

“Lie back.” Madi directed and Silver laid back, his curls spilling back over the mattress. Madi laid alongside him, dropping a kiss to his chest as her fingers strayed over his bare skin.

Silver’s fingers slipped between her legs, teasing her until Madi gasped and wrapped a leg over his thigh, drawing herself down upon his cock. Flint watched the motion of their bodies, lost in it, in the memories of another time, until Silver turned his head and looked at him. “You’re part of this too, you know.”

It felt like a hundred years since he had fucked Silver; it felt like yesterday. Flint pressed slick fingers into him, feeling Silver rock against him, feeling the motion of his body moving with Madi’s. He pushed deeper, fingers stroking wider, finding the spot that made Silver cry aloud with pleasure.

Flint slicked his own cock and gripped his lithe hip as he positioned himself between Silver’s cheeks. A slim brown hand rested upon his own and he looked over Silver’s shoulder to see Madi smiling at him. Flint smiled back, and then simply thrust home.

There were murmurs and whispers and kisses shared, Silver’s body moving between them, held between them, steadied and treasured. Flint inside him, Madi holding him strong. Their hands met and held and caressed over Silver’s hip. Flint sucked at the back of Silver’s neck, Silver turning his head for a much needed kiss, reassurance again and again and again that he was alive, he was safe, he was here with them both.

Madi kissed his chest, her fingers tightening in his hair, drawing his head back to bite at his neck. Her lips traveled from Silver to Flint to Silver again, heated mouths on burning skin and there was nothing left unsaid between their joined bodies by the time they were through.

*  *  *

The fire laid in embers when they were sated and laid upon the bed in a drowsy heap.

Silver leaned over the side of the bed and snagged the bottle of the wine. He pushed himself up on one elbow as he took a long sip.

“What are you drinking to?” Flint asked, half asleep in the warmth and comfort of the bed and the people resting beside him.

“To whatever comes next.” Silver gazed down at him. He held out the bottle and Flint took it, rising for a sip, sharing the same toast, and following it with a kiss. He passed the bottle to Madi and watched as she did the same. 

Silver sank back down on the bed with a contented sigh. "There.' 

“We should sleep.” Flint said. “Tomorrow we’ll need to ready ourselves for the next step.”

“Mmm, yes.” Silver murmured. His eyes were half asleep, one arm around Madi as she rested against his chest. Flint shook his head slightly, smiling at them. He slipped naked from the bed to feed the fire, giving it a log that would burn through the night and not let too much cold into the room.

He turned back to the bed, gazing at the two of them. His body was curiously, happily exhausted for the first time in months, probably years.

Madi raised a hand and made a ‘come here’ motion with her fingertips and Flint let himself return to the bed. He laid down beside Silver, resting an arm over his belly.

Madi smiled at him over Silver’s chest and Flint smiled back. Whatever tomorrow held, they would face it. For now, Silver was returned to them, and that was enough.


End file.
